We plan on comparing a new immuno-functional assay for GH with the standard chemiluminescence assay. The hypothesis is that there are immuno-active forms of GH that are not bioactive. The expected result is that immuno-functional assay results will be lower than for the immuno- assay. To date this has not been the case and these assays track surprisingly well. Our plan is to study more patients with growth problems.